Different methods for producing gas generators for liquid-propellant rocket engines (LRE) are known from prior art. The construction of a gas generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,592, NPC 60-39.46, 1964, in which a cover together with a feed branch pipe is welded to a mixing head. Injectors are mounted in the head. The mixing head is secured to a casing using a threaded joint. The casing is made as a single unit with a chamber and fire branch pipe.
A disadvantage of this method is that it does not ensure reliability of an assembly for high-thrust liquid propellant rocket engines.
The technical solution most similar to the present invention is a method for producing a gas generator of welded-brazed construction for a liquid-propellant rocket engine, comprising the steps of assembling, brazing and welding a mixing head, having a cover with a branch pipe for supplying one of the propellant components, and injectors rigidly connected to the cover, and a bottom and a main line for supplying another component, the step of producing a casing with an outlet branch pipe, and subsequent steps of welding the casing to the mixing head (see, e.g. I. I. Gorev "Basics of Producing Liquid-Propellant Rocket Engines," Moscow, 1969, pp. 10-12).
A disadvantage of this technical solution is insufficient reliability of the welded and brazed joints, which do not ensure higher strength and operation properties of gas generators, especially at high operation pressures, for example, 600 atmospheres, and at a relatively high thermal factor of the assembly.